Saved by an Unknown Warrior
A few rooftops away from Wayne Enterprises, Ratchet and Sonja discussed things over. - Meanwhile, Batman and Kiva are inside Wayne Enterprises, waiting for the Foot Clan to falsely take the bait. Batman: The cloud seeder is experimental. Kiva: Yeah, it's a good thing you moved it when you did. Batman: These ninjas are trained. Hope your swordsmanship has improved? Kiva: Pretty much. Batman: I'll take the ground floor. Think you can take on the upper floor? Kiva: Sure. - They waited until the Foot Ninjas arrived and took the trap with holograms across the lab. Both Batman and Kiva jumped down to both floors. Kiva is suddenly challenged by a handful of ninjas, while Batman is surrounded by a lot of them. Kiva summoned her Keyblade, ready for anything. Kiva: Alright.. Let's see if my training with Ratchet pays off... - Meanwhile outside, the gang hide themselves from the Penguin's crew, when they open fire. - Back inside, Kiva tried her best against the ninjas and beaten the handful she encountered. Kiva: Not so tough now, huh? - Kiva ran towards Batman, who had one of the ninjas for interrogation. Batman: Now what does the ninja clan want with an experimental cloud seeder? - The ninja said nothing. Kiva: We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Where are the meta-humans? Ninja: Meta? You mean the Turtles? Batman: Turtles? Kiva: Wait... You mean to tell me they are-? - Before Kiva can finish her question, the ninja was killed by a ninja star, thrown by the clan's leader, who is about to leave. Batman grabbed him with his gadget, but the clan leader disarm it and landed, challenging the two head-on. Thus, Kiva's toughest battle begins tonight. ???: You picked the wrong battle, warriors. Kiva: Who the heck are you? Batman: And why are you here in Gotham? - The clan leader said nothing, when he attacked both at once. Kiva tried her best, but the leader has more experience and stronger then Kiva, when she is thrown against the wall. ???: I shall finish you first. Kiva: Um... How about not? Cause being shredded like cheese is not what I wanted. ???: A shame. You should've been stronger to face me directly! - The clan leader is about to hurt Kiva, but the attack didn't came. Kiva opened her eyes and finds someone from her past defended her. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Don't shed blood onto her! ???: You should know better to- - Reia kicked the leader so hard, he fell into the lower level. Reia: Shut up. - Reia turned and helped Kiva up. Reia: Are you okay? Kiva: Yeah. Why are you here? Reia: I don't have much time, but there's something important I need to hand to you. - Meanwhile, Batman and the clan leader continued their clash with brutal hits against each other. Some time later, Kiva summoned her Keyblade again and gives Batman a helping hand when the leader hits Batman in the throat. Kiva: Batman! ???: You are no match for me. Kiva: That's what you think! - Kiva had the upper hand this time when she knocked to the ground floor. Batman recovered soon after. Kiva: Are you okay, Batman? - Batman only nodded. Kiva: Good. - Kiva dropped down to the ground floor, ready to fight him again, but he stood down. ???: Next time, I would not be so merciful. - The clan leader used a smoke pellet and escaped, leaving Kiva alone with Batman. Kiva: Crud! He got away. - Batman jumped after her. Batman: We'll find him later. Didn't you say that you had friends with you? Kiva: Well, yeah. They should be here within the city...somewhere. Batman: Let's find them then. Kiva: Okay. - Batman and Kiva's search came to a halt when they realized Ratchet and the others are nearby Wayne Enterprises. What is also nearby is their answers. Category:Scenes